Talk:Halcyon-class light cruiser
Engine I believe that in either Fall of rech or the flood the engines were described, that is the type of engines. I believe that this information should be in this article. I would do it myself but someone sto;le my books. --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 19:55, 12 January 2007 (UTC) It is now included in the article. Isidis 128 17:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) 117 I have deleted the reference to the classes' length being a 7 reference. It belongs on the List of seven references in Halo page. Isidis 128 15:19, 8 December 2007 (UTC) 1/3 tonnage If by tonnage you mean size in 1/3 then that is wrong. Halcyon class warships are almost the same size with marathon class cruisers being only 100 meters longer.Halo3 03:08, 13 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 THe Halcyon class cruiser is 1 km long.--O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 03:49, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Tonnage means exactly what it says: how nmany tons it weight. it has nothing to do with size, just weight. -SpecOps306 It would actually have quite a bit to do with size. Since we know that Halcyon-class cruisers are quite dense for their size due to their large amounts of structural bracing, it is likely that the ship would have to be quite a bit smaller than the current Marathon-class cruisers by a factor greater than 1/3. If they were of the same overall density, then there would be no point in pointing out the superior durability of the Halcyon-class as it would be the same as the Marathon-class, which would make the Halcyon even more underpowered than before. It is likely that the authors meant volume instead of tonnage, which would be slightly more in keeping with the designated size of the Marathon-class compared to the Halcyon-class. However, since both are irregularly shaped objects it is difficult to determine their exact volume. The Halcyon-class is listed as being 1.17km long, and the Marathon is 1.5km long. The one092001 06:13, 25 October 2007 (UTC) there is however a possibility that sine the cruiser in question was reoutfitted with hydraulic stabilizers and hollowed titanium cross braces then it means it is 1/3 the size of the marathon class cruisers, because hydraulics weigh more then standard titanium, however there are also several variable, one, was the titanium reinforced any other elements, where they latticed or supporting, and the hydraulic type, iy would be either e23 or 24 which means since th could be used for structural bracing it would be 24 because 23 requires pressure all the time. you also have to take account to the spec weapons package, the special MAC gun and the archer missiles. they also have a different form of engine. all in all they would be completely different In modern naval measurements, tonnage refers to the internal volume of a ship. If we assume these same measurements apply to the ships in the Halo universe, the Marathon cruiser should be appx. 1.69km long, (1.17km x (3^(1/2)) while assuming the Halcyon cruiser is indeed 1.17km. Briefly, we see a Marathon cruiser fly by a Covenant Assault carrier in Halo 2 during the ending cutscene for the first level. However, earlier in the game, when the disgraced Ship Master (soon to be Arbiter) describes how a single ship, called 'Pillar of Autumn' fled from Reach, and the same Marathon model is used for the Pillar of Autumn in this cutscene. The most logical assumption to be made in regards to the in game models seen in Halo 2 is that they were never intended to be analyzed under such scrutiny. Because the Pillar of Autumn has such a distinct length, (1.17''km), and other notable external features that support this size, (The exterior windows and lifeboat bays), it is logical to assume that this is indeed the actual scale of the Halcyon class cruiser. When measuring ships under this standard, we must also consider the size of the Covenant CCS, because we measured the Halcyon class cruiser from an external skybox model, it is only fair to measure other ships under these conditions. In the third level of Halo CE, the Truth and Reconciliation skybox model is roughly 700m in length. The novelizations provide the most tangible sources of numeric measurements, and on several instances, light Covenant cruisers have been described at such sizes as 300m. Ringleader_O, 9:03, 18 May 2010. The page for the marathon cruiser says that it's 1192 meters long, but I tend to agree with the 1.5 kilometer number. On two separate occasions in halo canon, the halcyon-class cruiser is said to be significantly smaller than the marathon-class cruiser, and a 20 meter difference doesn't seem like enough. Also, if you alook at them side-by-side, the halcyon-class seems quite a bit bulkier. If the marathon was 1500 meters, it would make more sense. Length It has to be longer than 1170 meters. In the level the Maw you have to travel several Kilometers to to get to the first pick up site. then its onther kilometer to the long sword bay. htat means the ship is atleast 3+ kiliometers. i think this topic was already put up on the "list of inconsistacies in halo" page. --Captain Jacob Rathens 03:39, 22 April 2007 (UTC) But where do we get the 1170 meters from anyway? Armamant In this article it is said it has 6 archer missle pods yet in fall of reach it is mentioned on page 272 line 1 that it had thirty across and ten down 'm assuming on both sides. So why does it say 6 here where did that number come from? The books, and the conflict is in the games though. In the books it says about a kilometer long, but in the games Master Chief has to drive down a service corridor that runs the length of the ship, which is way longer. It is already on the list of inconsistancies in Halo page so there isn't much reason to keep up the discussion. --Captain Jacob Rathens 20:52, 7 May 2007 (UTC) You guys misread the book about the Halcyon's weapons. It said on p.238 that the halcyons were refited with a single MAC gun and 6 Archer missile pods during the war. The PoA had hers in 2550 and the others might have had theirs before or after or during 2550. That means the Halcyon cruisers were not meant for ship to ship engagements before the war started making them the weakest ships in the UNSC Navy before the refits. I know it's late, but with Halo Reach out I've been going over the novels once again, and the exact wording on page 238 is "Weapon refits have upgraded their offensive capabilities with a single Magnetic Accelerator Cannon and six Archer missile pods." I think this can, and most likely should be interpreted that the ''unspecified original armament was supplemented with a MAC gun (which it might have lacked altogether, or was upgraded to two, like in the Marathon-class) and a further six Archer pods, not a total of six. --Fin- 09:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thrusters on page 41 of the flood keyes fires bow thrusters. i couldnt seem to fit it in the article.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 15:09, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Royal Sovereign ok so i just watched a youtube video featuring a large space battle to be in Halo 3, one shot showed the name of a Halcyon called the Royal Sovereign,, this with the fact theat Colonel Ackerson is the be in Halo 3 and that the video looked bungie not fan made, though fan posted i beleive this to be a legitimate cruiser of the line and will soon add to lsit of Halcyon cruiser unless anyone objects. -Ergna- A link would be awfully lovely of you ^-^ otherwise it gets deleted as unfounded spam/fanon lol --Ajax 013 21:10, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Scratch that, i found it, and that is fan made, i can assure you. Someone must of spent a while playing with halo 2 modding to make that...--Ajax 013 21:18, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I believe that the video you saw was actually showing the final episode of Edgeworks Entertainment's series; The Heretic. Isidis 128 15:15, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Refitted ships I could easily be wrong, but I don't believe any of the texts ever mentioned more than one of the Halcyon ships being refitted in the manner that Pillar of Autumn was. That is to say, the Autumn was refitted specifically for the Spartans' mission, and nothing ever mentioned any other ships being refitted the same way, while this article seems to imply that their were several which were. I'd like somebody to confirm or deny this before I make any changes. --Legend 01:02, 31 October 2007 (UTC) In FoR it says that the Halcyon-class Cruisers were refitted in 2537(?) from the cargo runners that they'd become to be able to fight --MCDBBlits 01:30, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I would think that the UNSC would try and get every Halcyon combat ready with as many weapons as they could fit when the human covenat war started. Althogh the PoA could of had more weapons since it was refitted for the spartan mission while other Halcyon's could of had weaker but still powerful weapons.Sgt. Fenix 22:44, 20 December 2007 (UTC) As far as I am aware, the PoA is a refit of a refit. They took one of the cargo runners, made it combat worthy, then upgraded it again into what the Pillor of Autumn was known for. The article also incorrectly states the armament of the Halcyon class; it mixes up what was added to the PoA and what was there already. Diaboy 17:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) The entire article is alluding to the idea that more than one Halcyon Cruiser was refitted like the PoA; we do not know this, so I'm removing any suggestions of that. Diaboy 14:57, 8 July 2008 (UTC) transport? According to the PoA page... the ship could easily support 300 Crew and 200,000 Marines. A Bumblebee-class Lifeboat carries 9. Divide 200,300 by 9 and the ammount of Libeboats is too much. The ships wouldn't even have enough space to hold THAT many Pelicans and Longwords either. There'd be like 150,000 still onboard. Of course the PoA would have evacuated survivors from Reach... BUT where would they sleep? Theres not enough Berths for them. They'd have to sleep rough. Howether... The vastness of the launchbays would be of suitable size for them. Another, due to the size and i AM AWARE of the errors there, its size would mean that Halcyon Cruisers would be more of "transport" ships than genuine cruisers. I mean the originals had ineffective Hull stregnth and weapons to combat other ship. And the bays were of better size to transport Military Cargo than to go for battle. Maybe delivering Warthogs or other vehicles to places in need of them. I ask this HERE because it includes ALL Halcyons, not just the PoAForerunner 20:58, 10 March 2008 (UTC) -With the stated length and size of the Halcyon-class, it is impossible for it to carry 200,000 marines. There is an error there, most likely it could accomodate 2,000 considering how many survived the crash and the size of the ship. 200 is too few, and 20,000 is far too many. 200,000 would equal an entire army, and would be more troops than the UNSC would likely station on any world aside from Reach and Earth. Standard Halcyons probably did not carry as many as the Pillar of Autumn did because the Autumn had a special mission that required marines for a boarding party capable of capturing a Covenant ship intact and fighting their way into Covenant space. Normal Halcyons probably only had a few hundred marines at most for limited planetary operations and ship security.The one092001 22:02, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Dawn Under Heaven please state where on Earth it says that Dawn Under Heaven crashed. There is no evidence to support that the UNSC Dawn Under Heaven ever crashed or has even been destroyed. Aside from the name, and that the story of it is 'more interesting' than that of the Pillar of Autumn, we know nothing. Making it hugely interesting. Diaboy 13:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Source Error The 1st reference should be from Halo: The Flood pg.4, not The Fall of Reach Pg. 4. Size error I believe the ship must be longer then originally stated, if you remember the first game you travel only part of its length during the final mission in a warthog, the total distance of the trek is 2.2KM not this 1.17Km that was originally stated, never once in any of the books was the ships dimension stated, I think some one just theroized its legnth and used 117 to make it practical. however I do believe many of the ship lenghts have been altered and most of them are shorter then they should be. :Actually, someone created a scale comparison between the character model of the Chief, and the in-game structure used in cutscenes. The internal structure is actually a mistake made by Bungie, since it would never fit within. --'Councillor Specops306' - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Rotating section Im reading the first book, and it seems that all UNSC ships have a rotating section. but on the images and text here that is forgoten. The bulk of the inside is taking up by the MAC, should it not have a rotating section whit gravety some where undet the outer armor? By 2552 most UNSC ships had artificial gravity plating without the need for rotating sections. 112 21:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Halcyon If we are sticking to the idea that every class of unsc warship shares the name of the first in its line, should'nt we add the UNSC Halcyon to the list of Halcyon class cruisers, even if its never mentioned in the Haloverse it should still have existed.DARKSTORM99 05:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :We're not sticking to that idea since we have no proof of it whatsoever. We can't just randomly make up ships.--Jugus (Talk | ) 05:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Canon Design So which is the canon design, the Halcyon seen in Reach or the design from Combat Evolved? 23:19, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Unless 343i says otherwise, the Reach version is canon.